


Frank

by Janamelie



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: Rimmer gets caught.  The consequences are unexpected.  Possibly.





	Frank

It was a random, unexpected cough which gave him away.

Rimmer jumped what felt like a dozen feet as the door was yanked open, exposing him to the light. A half-naked Todhunter looked him up and down with only mild surprise. His lips were moist and slightly swollen.

"Well, well, what have we here?" To Rimmer's confusion, he didn't sound angry. More - intrigued?

"It's me bunkmate," Lister chimed in helpfully. He rose from the bed, his glistening erection protruding below his open shirt, and crossed to the wardrobe, snaking his arms around Todhunter's waist. The officer shivered as Lister's hardness pressed against the back of his thigh. "Getting his jollies by spying on us."

Scarlet, Rimmer opened his mouth to deny it, slowly closing it again as two amused pairs of eyes gazed at the tell-tale bulge in his trousers.

Eyes dark with mischief, Lister fingered Todhunter’s own straining erection. The officer groaned and covered Lister’s hand with his own, urging him on as he thrust gently. Lister planted a hungry kiss as far as he could reach on the much taller man.

Rimmer's cock throbbed with need as he imagined that mouth taking him in, swallowing him to the hilt as sinful eyes locked on his. Before he could stop himself, he moaned faintly.

"Hold yer horses, Rimmer. Learn to share." Lister flashed him a cheeky grin, then looked questioningly at Todhunter, who nodded and pulled the smaller man up into a passionate kiss.

Rimmer's fingers clenched as the officer's hands gripped Lister's round backside as he picked him up. Wrapping his legs around him, Lister wriggled happily and kissed him again, plunging his hands into the wavy dark hair.

A voice which Rimmer wasn’t entirely sure was his whispered: “Please, Listy…”

Todhunter put Lister down. “Go on, Dave.”

“Is that an order, sir?”

“If you want it to be.” 

Lister grinned, then dropped to his knees on the plush carpet, unzipped Rimmer’s trousers and looked up at him teasingly. Rimmer's cock twitched as a soft pink tongue swiped very deliberately over those gorgeous lips. As his underpants joined his trousers at his feet, he saw a long-fingered hand which wasn't his caress the tightly-curled head at his groin and glanced at Todhunter. Far from seeming jealous, the officer looked to be just as turned on by this as he was.

Then all other thoughts flew from his brain as Lister licked at his head.

For a few moments Lister sampled him as though he was some delicious delicacy, then he grabbed Rimmer by the buttocks and swallowed him whole. Rimmer gasped at the incredible sensations as he was engulfed by wet heat. He began to feel slightly light-headed.

Apparently sensing this, Todhunter stationed himself behind Rimmer and placed both hands on his shoulders, supporting him as he groaned loudly. He felt the officer's heavy breath on his neck and realised that this also afforded him a prime view of Lister sucking on Rimmer. It showed how far gone he was, he managed to think between moans, that the erection pressing against the small of his back was only turning him on further.

Lister's gaze caught his. Rimmer was riveted by the sheer lust in those dark eyes. He cried out as he felt his orgasm building.

If not for Todhunter holding him up, Rimmer would have collapsed onto the soft carpet as his climax shot through him. He whimpered as Lister sucked him dry, aftershocks coursing through his cock as he spilled wave after wave into Lister's eager-

 

 

Rimmer woke with a start, painfully hard. He blinked confusedly at the night-lit bunkroom.

Stupid smegging dreams! Dreams. That was all!

He tried to will away his erection, but it stubbornly continued to tent his sheets. He was about to give in and reach for it when he froze at a noise from the upper bunk.

“Frank,” Lister moaned. “Oh God, Frank!” His tone was unmistakably, unabashedly sexual.

Frank who? Rimmer’s sleep fog cleared as he guiltily remembered his first kiss. 

He quickly admonished himself. Of course Lister wasn’t having a dirty dream about his uncle. Or his brother, thank smeg.

Hollister? He snorted dismissively; the thought was absurd. The only Frank less likely was Frank Saunders, the ship’s hologram. And only because he couldn’t touch anything, poor bastard. What an existence.

No, there was only one candidate, let’s face it. The man who’d just barged into his dream, Red Dwarf’s silver spoon fed golden boy Frank Todhunter. As though being the ship’s First Officer when he was only three years older than Rimmer wasn’t bad enough, he had to go and be annoyingly handsome too.

He checked himself. No, not handsome, just annoying! Punchable, the champagne-swilling git.

This explained his disturbing dream, at least. Clearly the sounds above him had filtered into his subconscious and invaded his brain. It was all Lister’s fault, as usual.

After what felt like an hour of orgasmic noises, Lister fell briefly silent, then began to snore. Rimmer quickly attended to himself, coming almost instantly.

He tried and failed to go back to sleep. Between the racket above him and the questions ricocheting around his head, he ended up barely scraping two hours of fitful slumber. 

It had to be a random dream. Had to. There was no way on Io or Titan or any other moon or planet that Lister was sleeping with Todhunter. What could they possibly have in common? They were chalk and ch-

 

 

Rimmer thumped his alarm off as it blared through his tired brain. He stumbled blearily to the sink and splashed water on his face in a vain attempt to feel more alert.

“Lister! Up this minute, miladdo! We have a busy day ahead of us!”

“OK, don’t shout, man,” Lister groaned sleepily.

“I’m your superior officer. Don’t tell me what to do.” Rimmer turned back to the bunk and immediately wished he hadn’t as his bunkmate lit a cigarette. He was unable to drag his gaze away as those plump lips wrapped around it in exactly the same way as the dream Lister’s had around his cock.

“What’re you staring at, Rimmer? Never seen me smoke before?”

With effort, Rimmer ignored the stirrings in his groin. “Look here, miladdo, between you coming in at smeg knows what hour last night and your revolting snoring, I hardly got any sleep. Any more backchat from you and you’ll be on report.”

“Oh c’mon, man, can you lay off it today? I was out on the lash with Petersen and me head’s killing me.”

“Were you indeed? Or were you getting carpet burns on your knees as you sucked off Officer Posh Boy?”

For a shocked moment he wasn’t sure whether he’d spoken aloud. “Serves you right, you little gimboid.”

Lister sighed. “Look Rimmer, I’m sorry about you not gettin’ any kip. Tell you what, if I do something nice for ya, can we call it even?”

“I’m listening.”

“I’m gagging for a fry-up. I can do enough for you too if you want.”

Rimmer usually confined himself to cereal and the occasional piece of fruit at this time of the morning, but at the suggestion, he realised he was starving. After the night he’d had, he deserved a treat.

“Alright, but don’t forget the mushrooms. They make a fried breakfast.”

Lister grimaced. “If you say so. OK, I’ll do ‘em just for you.”


End file.
